Respect
by Akasuna Twirl
Summary: Deidara takes a visit to Sasori's grave... and reveals his true feelings at last. Implied Sasodei. Short, fluffy One-shot, tribute to Sasori.


**Okay, I'm feeling quite down right now… my best friend has not been herself lately, because her parents fought and it worries her and makes her feel sad and scared. I feel that pain. If anyone feels the same, I'm glad we're not alone. Also, I re-watched episode 27 of Naruto Shippuden, and let's just say this is a little tribute to Sasori- he will be missed. Even though the Naruto series is kinda old. Spoiler: Bringing him back was a nice touch, but I just don't like edo tensei- it's not the real thing.**

Deidara shivered as the cold wind blew onto the back of his neck. It felt like freezing fingers running down his back. Clearly the graveyard was not the most pleasant place in the world, but he had an important task to tend to. The blonde was usually a person who liked to take his time, but for once, he actually thought of rushing this job, since this place gave off such an eerie aura.

He shuffled past several gravestones while absentmindedly reading the names of people he'd never even heard of. Yes, the blonde was here to visit his long-dead Danna. How he loathed the pink-haired brat and how she had helped the old bag kill the one thing in life he actually cared about. He shivered some more as the place seemed to get colder.

Finally, after a not-so-pleasant walk to the scariest and darkest corner of the graveyard, where some of the Akatsuki were buried. He nodded at Hidan and Kakazu, as if asking permission to pass. He didn't want to get in trouble with the gods. In the very corner, last on the row, was the grave he was looking for. Two cerulean eyes watered as they approached the destination but refused to spill the liquid.

The blonde kneeled in front of the gravestone respectfully. A single, wilted lily was planted in the ground before his Danna, but got very little sunlight. Sasori had always loved lilies, but even Deidara didn't know why. He was silent for a moment, not knowing how to express his extreme sorrow. What made him speak was the reminder that Sasori hated waiting more than anything else.

"Hello, Danna, un. It's been a while…" There was silence and only the wind could be heard. A single droplet of water fell into the dirt before the stone. Deidara sniffed and pushed himself to continue. Great, he was already getting teary. "Look, I'm really sorry for not visiting you earlier, un. I bet you've heard that everyone has been here before me." More tears fell to the ground.

"Tobi is my new partner, un. He annoys me to death… but I guess that's how you felt when I bothered you." Deidara voiced the last sentence with guilt. "But I know he means well. He tries to impress me with his art, and when he isn't being annoying, actually respects me, un. The thing is, he's supposed to replace your spot, but I feel that he could never be another you."

Deidara clutched his fists a little. "I couldn't visit you for so long because Pein-sama kept me so busy with missions I had hardly any time to even think of you!" The poor blond burst into tears and let out a few sobs. He stopped himself afterwards- he needed to practice self-control, because there was no redhead to comfort him this time. "Still, I miss so you much, Danna! Why did you have to die, un?" The water from his cries fell on the wilted lily. Oh, if only the redhead could see how much his death had done to the blonde. This session of cries lasted longer, and Deidara had to force himself together again.

"I regret so much how I disrespected your opinion on art, un. I was so immature then. But tell me Danna, you yourself said 'fine art is eternal.' You were a magnificent piece of art, yet eliminated so quickly? Anyway, I hope you accept my sincere apology, un." Deidara began searching for something in his bag. He gulped and proceeded with his talk. "You wouldn't believe how I reacted at news of your death, un. Konan probably told you already, but I wouldn't eat for five days, and slept as little as possible… and when I did, I cried myself to sleep, un."

The blonde pulled out a small wooden object. "I'm not a great puppet master like you are, but here is my token of respect I had always held for you, Danna." It was a puppet, a very small one carved to look like Sasori. He placed the wooden figure so it would gently rest beside Sasori's name engraved in the gravestone. The blonde let out a sigh before wiping his wet eyes once more. "I hope you will forgive me for my foolishness in the past, un. Even though I didn't really show it, I respected you so much and looked up to you. I still love you now, no matter where you are."

The tips of Deidara's lips curled into a small, sad smile as he said his final words. "I must leave now, Danna, but I promise to see you soon, un. Please don't worry about me too much." The blonde slowly got up, letting his last tear fall onto the tip of a petal on the lily. The wilted flower seemed to perk up a bit when the droplet fell. Deidara left, heading for the base for new missions. He looked back once, and swore that he saw the little puppet wink at him.

A short, transparent figure sat on the gravestone. He ruffled his red hair and picked up the wooden puppet. He placed it carefully on the top of the stone. The figure stared at where the blonde was leaving._ "Goodbye, Deidara. Please do visit me soon. Hope we can get back together someday..."_ The miniature puppet turned and smiled at him. He smiled back.

_The End_

**Phew! For a short one-shot, I'm pooped! It took a lot of thinking, and I messed up Deidara's dialogue a million times, and this story is loaded with it! I hope you all enjoyed it… and have a nice day!**


End file.
